Masquerade
by AngelShenanigans
Summary: Teruko is part of the most famous and loved family full of talent. But every family has a secret and in this one, it's Teruko. She is in fact a he and only his family and a couple of friends know. And now, five strangers know his secret as the new year starts. Can they keep his secret? OOC, crossdressing!Kuroko, with a touch of LoveStage! in it


**Summary:** Teruko is part of the most famous and loved family full of talent. But every family has a secret and in this one, it's Teruko. She is in fact a he and only his family and a couple of friends know. And now, five strangers know his secret as the new year starts. Can they keep his secret?

**I've recently REALLY fallen in love with all the KnB and KHR fanfics and thought, what the hell?**

**Word Count: **_4289 words_

* * *

><p>The two-floored ballroom was decorated with gold accented walls, golden decorated wreaths, and a large Christmas tree between the marble double grand staircase. There were crystal chandeliers between the large windows on the upper floor, a large chandelier hanging from the dome-like ceiling above the tree, and smaller wall lamps on the lower floor.<p>

The catering staff was dressed in white collar shirts and black vests with black masks with gold accents on their face. All of them held trays of champagne glasses or hors d'oeuvres.

The guests that were in the ballroom dressed in extravagant dresses or suits and had different types and colors of masks on. They talked, they ate, they flirted, and they laughed while they waited for the large clock that hung on the wall, directly across from the tree, to strike midnight.

What's more fun than a late Christmas slash New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball?

* * *

><p>MIDORIMA<p>

Midorima grunted in annoyance as Kise continued to ramble on about his latest photoshoot and fangirls chasing him around. Why did this blond idiot have to bring up such nonsense in an elegant party? Better yet, why was he even invited in the first place?

"Shut up, Kise," Aomine yawned.

"So noisy," Midorima huffed.

"Noisy~" Murasakibara chimed.

"Mean!" Kise whined.

The greenette quickly left the group of rainbow headed men and went to the upper floor before Kise could start ranting about how mean they were or start bugging them about something impertinent.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he took a lap around the floor he was on and pushed his glasses up. He looked down from the upper floor and observed the guests ballroom dancing to the music the string quartet made. All of them were dancing at the same speed and it was like looking at robots programmed to make every step at the same time.

Why the hell was he still here? Honestly, it was all Oha-Asa's fault. It just had to say: "Cancer's will experience something new and interesting tonight! It will blow your mind! Although it may take long, it will be extremely worth it in the end! Your lucky item is: a blue rose!"

He let out another sigh and touched the rose in his breast pocket before leaving the ballroom and out to the large balcony. Just when he thought he was alone and could perhaps get some peace and quiet, there was someone in front of him. The greenette didn't notice at first but then there was a glow in the night.

There was a light bluenette leaning against the rails. Her hair was wispy at the ends and it reached down to her exposed pale shoulders. Her dress was a white, layered goddess dress that had a cowled scoop on the back and the bottom of the dress covered the top half of her calves. From the back, she looked like an angel without the wings.

"You'll freeze out here," Midorima blurted out. He took off his blazer and then wrapped it around her small pale shoulders. "N-not that I care… nanodayo."

"Thank you," she said softly.

Now that the greenette could see her face, his cheeks started to heat up. She was more beautiful than he thought. Her bangs covered parts of her silver mask and landed on her long eyelashes and her cheeks were rosy from the cold. Her big blue eyes glanced at him and her soft pink lips turned into a small smile.

"I'm Teruko."

He inhaled softly and prayed that his voice didn't crack and that he wouldn't stutter. "Midorima Shintaro."

"Why did you come out here?" Teruko asked.

"My… friend was getting obnoxious and wouldn't stop talking about his photoshoot."

"Oh."

"How about you? Not that I care."

"I guess you could say I'm kind of experiencing the same thing as you." She smiled softly and then looked at his fingers. She picked up his hands and observed the small bandages. "Are you okay?"

_Her hands are cold_, Midorima thought.

He wrapped his fingers around her hands and lightly squeezed them. In his mind, he was panicking and asking himself what the hell he was doing. He was never this… bold.

Suddenly, he felt her lips kiss his fingers and his cheeks turned crimson in the dark.

"Did I kiss it all better?" she asked with a little laugh.

"T-Teruko!" he stuttered. His glasses cracked.

"Teruko-chan!"

The bluenette looked at the door leading back inside and then back at Midorima. She let go of his hands and then took off the blazer around her shoulders and handed it back to him.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." She then headed for the door not without giving him one last smile first.

_That's it?! This is the special moment Oha-Asa was talking about?! It's only been five minutes! It can't just end like this_, he yelled in his head.

"Teruko!" Midorima shouted. He quickly took the blue rose out of his blazer's pocket and took long strides to catch up to her. He then handed the flower over to her and looked away with heated cheeks. "I-it would look better on you than on my suit nanodayo."

Her blue eyes just stared at him and then back at the flower. She slowly took it and then continued walking away silently.

_Damn! I just made a fool out of myself. She probably thinks I'm a creep. Thank god for these masks... Shit! I'm not wearing one AND I told her my name!_

Suddenly a cold hand cupped one of his cheeks and brought his head down. There was a whiff of vanilla and then slight pressure on his cheeks.

"Thank you. You're very sweet," Teruko said almost like a whisper.

She left the greenette standing there, still bending over from before, with a stunned look on his face and flaming cheeks.

Right after she disappeared, Midorima scanned the balcony for any guests and when he decided the the coast was clear, he shouted with glee at the cold night (not that he'll ever admit to).

* * *

><p>AOMINE<p>

After Midorima left the small group, everyone else pretty much went their own way. Aomine was the second to leave while Kise practically begged all of them to not leave him alone in the open where his fans could dog-pile him even with his 'disguise'. He was easily ignored.

After ten minutes of walking around the ballroom, grabbing some champagne, and spending maybe another ten minutes flirting with some of the guests (obviously the ones with huge racks), he decided to take a short rest behind the Christmas tree.

He was bored to death. Although this masquerade ball would've been the perfect way to get laid and keep his identity hidden, all of the women he flirted with were too easy. He wasn't as modelesque as Kise but he was ruggedly handsome (minus the facial hair). Even though he was known to be aggressive on court and quite an asshole off-court, he knew how to talk to women and treat them right. He was quite charming when he wanted to be and he attracted women as easy as Kise did.

He felt a sudden light push on his arm that disturbed his thinking. He glared next to him but then had to move his line of vision lower until he saw a light haired bluenette looking at him.

"Hello. Sorry for bumping into you," she said.

Aomine quickly gave her a once-over and thought _not my type_ when he saw her flat chest but still responded, "it's fine." He then went back to daydreaming but couldn't help but glance at the girl once more.

She was playing with a blue rose in her hands and was also looking at the tree. She didn't have big breasts but she had a mysterious aura around her, like something about her was off. Also, it was weird how she seemed to start a conversation but then didn't try to continue it. She wasn't flirting with him with the usual batting eyelashes, 'accidental' skin-to-skin brushes, or attempting to advertise exposed skin.

"Staring is rude." Her light blue eyes caught his navy ones and there was a tiny smirk that was almost impossible to see, unless you looked closely, on her face.

"I'm Aomine Daiki."

"Okay."

Aomine almost chuckled at apathetic response to him. Finally, someone who interested him. "What should I call you?"

"Teruko is fine."

"Teru than."

She shrugged at the nickname.

"What brings you to this party?" he asked again.

"Friends. How about you?"

"I was invited by my ex-captain."

"Captain?"

"Yep. Would you like to replace that rose with a drink?" Aomine glanced and pointed at the blue rose. He slightly shook his champagne glass in his hands.

"Unless they have vanilla milkshakes, I don't want anything else to drink," she said.

Aomine chuckled. "Maybe I'll buy you one someday… after this party."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

"I never promi-."

Suddenly, her small hands grabbed his hand and her pinky hooked around his pinky. She looked up at him and was smiling. Damn, she smiled like an angel. Flowers and bubbles surrounded her smiling face and he swore he could hear the heavenly choir.

"I hope we'll be seeing each other around then."

"I'll hold you to that," he responded with a grin of his own.

She then vanished into thin air when he looked away for a second.

_I absolutely hope so_, he thought.

* * *

><p>MURASAKIBARA<p>

After another thirty minutes of eating, the purple giant took long, fast strides to the nearest catering staff with food. Finally, it was time for his favorite course: dessert. Although all the food in the party were small, dessert was a different story. Dessert was sweet and sweet meant heaven to Murasakibara's taste buds.

He was eating from every catering staffs' tray, trying all the different types of desserts the pastry chefs from the kitchen had to offer.

He moved to another staff and just as he was about to grab the last cream puff off of a staff's tray, another hand beat him to it.

The purple haired man scowled and glared at the culprit next to him: a light haired bluenette. She bit into the cream puff and the filling oozed out. A little bit dripped on her chin but she grinned at the taste.

"You ate the last cream puff~" Murasakibara complained. He was frowning and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry. I got hungry," she responded. "And vanilla's my favorite."

"Mou~ I wanted to try a vanilla one too." He bent over and lifted her chin up. The bluenette widened her eyes as Murasakibara's face leaned close to hers and then licked the vanilla cream off her chin. "Sweet." Afterwards, he took the other half of the pastry out of her hands.

"That was unnecessary. And why did you take my cream puff?" Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she had a small pout.

_Cute_, Murasakibara thought.

"Just a little taste isn't enough," he responded.

"Give it back."

"Nope."

Her bottom lip went out a little bit more. She reached out for his hands and then ate the remaining half of the pastry out of his hand. Murasakibara felt her teeth lightly graze his forefinger and thumb and a bit of her tongue licking his fingers.

"N-no fair!" he whined.

She smiled. "I'll treat you to other sweets if we ever meet again."

"Wha-?" Before the purple giant could respond, she vanished from his sight.

* * *

><p>AKASHI<p>

Akashi was guest hopping, meaning he was conversing with all of the guests who were associates of Akashi Masaomi, also known as his father, and possible future contributors to the wealthy Akashi Company. Even though he was a teenager, he was precocious and extremely professional. He surprised most of the guests he talked to when he easily figured out his or her names. But it was expected since he was absolute in everything.

The guests also figured out who he was since his signature fiery red hair and heterochromatic red and golden eye gave away his identity. But that didn't matter much to him.

But of course, even a perfectionist like him was bound to be tired after greeting over a dozen guests for almost an hour, not that he'd ever admit it. Just when he thought the conversations about business would be over, a couple who were contributors to the company was waving at the redhead and was about to start a conversation. Luckily, a girl bumped into the redhead.

"Akashi-kun, my husband and I-," the woman started.

"Please excuse me Sayako-san, but I promised this girl that I'd dance with her for one song," Akashi politely said. He tighten his grip around the bluenette's hand in front of him and made her stay in place. "I'm a man of my word, so if you'll please excuse me for a moment." He then loosened his grip on the girl's wrist to only grab her hand and guide her to the dance floor.

They were hand in hand and positioned themselves as far aways from the business couple as possible.

"I must thank you for saving me back there, Miss…," Akashi chuckled softly.

"Teruko. And you are?"

"Akashi Seijuro." He kissed her knuckles.

"Well, don't thank me yet. I cannot dance to save my life," the bluenette responded.

The small string quartet settled back in front of the Christmas tree after their short break and then lifted up their bows. A soft melody started to play and everyone on the dance floor went into a closed position.

"Don't worry, I'll lead." Akashi took the blue rose out of her other hand and placed it behind her ear. His hand wrapped around her and they began to dance.

They did simple steps at first, stepping back and forth at the beat of one-two-three, but then as more of the string instruments joined in, the steps got more intricate. The two began to twirl a lap around the dance floor and Teruko managed not to stumble, but gracefully move with Akashi.

Her dress swayed with their steps and Akashi kept a firm grip on her so she wouldn't fall. She would sometimes attempt to look down at her feet and make sure she didn't step on his toes but then Akashi would softly say, "look at me." Her blue eyes would then gaze into his heterochromatic eyes.

As they danced, he was observing the girl. She was almost his height with the heels she had on and she was obediently stepping where he guided her. She was almost as pale as the moon and was in a dress that brought out her curves and slim body. Her face barely had makeup except for mascara, eyeliner, and a bit of lipgloss. The way they were dancing and twirling on the dance floor almost seemed like it was something straight out of a fairytale.

When the song finished, she flinched when his hands let go of her. He bowed and smiled.

"I guess you could waltz," he said over the applause from bystanders.

"Thanks to you, Akashi-san."

Akashi looked up at the clock. _Five more minutes until midnight_.

The host of the party went to the middle of the dance floor and greeted all of the guests. She was in a stunning red dress and had a glass of champagne in one hand and a microphone in the other. She was calling for every person's attention and explaining what was going to happen in the next four minutes until midnight. She directed everyone to the upper floor and hinted that there'd be a surprise waiting outside. Once she was finished, everyone quickly made it up the stairs in an orderly fashion and went to the balconies.

However, Teruko, Akashi, and a few other guests stayed downstairs. The bluenette and redhead looked at the clock that was slowly ticking down.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" Teruko asked.

Akashi looked at her. Even with her mask covering almost half of her face, the pink on her cheeks was easily seen by Akashi.

He took her hand and guided her across the room. The redhead stopped in front of one of the closed large windowed folding doors that led directly to the garden. "Since upstair's crowded, I'm sure we could see whatever the surprise is down here."

She nodded and looked out the window. The veranda glowed from the light inside and the small lamps hanging from the walls. There were shrubs not so far ahead and frozen fountains, trimmed trees, tiny flowers, and benches here and there.

Akashi glanced at Teruko once more. With the moonlight seeping through the outer structure of the building and shining down on her and the dimness of the hall they were in, she truly looked like an angel. Her paleness and white dress glowed in the moonlight. Ethereal beauty.

As the guests upstairs began to countdown from ten seconds, Akashi, like always, decided to do something bold.

…10

The redhead hovered over her and pulled on the dark burgundy curtains. He wrapped the curtains around Teruko as if it were a blanket.

…9

Teruko's eyes widened as Akashi began to move closer and closer and the curtains tightened a bit more around her.

…8

Teruko could smell Akashi's cologne and he was pulling her closer and closer to his face with the curtains. She didn't really know why she wasn't resisting him. His gold and red eyes kept staring at her intently and he had a small smile on his face.

…6

Her hands cupped his face and he leaned into her hands. _Soft_, Teruko thought.

…5

She carefully took off his black Victorian-styled mask and smiled politely.

…4

He took that action as an approval for him to continue moving. He leaned his forehead against hers and brought her closer to his body. Akashi stayed like that for a while.

…3

"Akashi-san," she whispered. Her hand continued to cup his face and she glanced at his lips.

…2

He didn't respond but tilted his head and closed his eyes.

…1

His lips brushed against hers and she didn't move. There were sounds of fireworks blasting up to the night sky and exploding into hundreds of flaming flowers. Even with both of their eyes closed, they could see the mixture of different colors flashing, most likely from the garden.

...0

One of her arms wrapped around his neck and just when he was about to deepen the kiss, someone just had to disturb him.

The sound of two party horns startled the bluenette and redhead. Akashi pulled away and the two of them snapped their heads to the source of the noise.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR AKASHICCHI/TERUKO!"

Kise stood there blowing the party horn and laughing. There was also a pink haired lady standing there playing with a noisemaker and throwing confetti in the air. She then glomped Teruko, almost pulling the curtains off of the valance.

"M-momoi-chan, your hug is suffocating me," Teruko sighed.

"Ryouta," Akashi said. He was smiling but it was dripping with venom.

"H-h-happy New Y-year?" Kise stuttered while weakly blowing the party horn.

The redhead kept his smile and tried to drag the blond to a different part of the ballroom; however, Kise grabbed the thing nearest to him, which was the curtain. Unfortunately, little did he know that Teruko's dress was also pulled on with the curtain. In a split second the curtain was pulled down along with Teruko's dress.

Her pale chest and pink nipples were exposed to the chilly air. The white dress was pulled all the way down to her stomach and the sleeves were ripped. There was a moment of an awkward silence and then a loud slap. Kise received a loud slap across his cheek and there was a shriek along with it… not from Teruko, but from Momoi.

"Is everything alr-?"

Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima quickly appeared in front of them.

Kise had the biggest red hand mark on his face and Akashi was covering his face that was a few shades lighter than his hair. When the three guys who just entered the situation saw Teruko's current state, there was little drips of blood coming out of Aomine's nose, Midorima's glasses cracked and he was looking away while blushing, and Murasakibara... well, he was eating candy and barely paying attention as he tried to pick out his favorite candy flavors.

Momoi quickly covered Teruko and dragged her to the bathroom.

When all of the guys recovered from their shocked stupor, Akashi was the first one to follow the two girls to the bathroom while dragging Kise behind him.

"Apologize," Akashi ordered. He took off his black tie and blindfolded the blond before pushing him inside the bathroom.

"H-hey!" Kise complained but his former captain didn't care.

After the door closed behind him, the blond held onto the wall while walking forward. "Ano… excuse me?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! THIS IS THE **GIRL'S** BATHROOM!"

"W-w-wait!" he shouted with his hands out protecting his precious face. "I-I have a blindfold on!"

"Momoi-chan, it's okay."

"It's not okay! He pulled down your dress and saw you half naked!"

Kise's face flushed red. "I-It was an accident!"

"All your friends saw too!"

"W-well, they only came because you shrieked…"

"Well, you pulled down my beloved Tets- Teruko-chan's dress!"

_Teruko? Why does that name sound so familiar?_ he thought to himself.

He could hear her footsteps getting closer to her and he scooted back until he hit a wall. Then the blindfold slipped off, allowing his golden eyes see Momoi and Teruko.

"T-t-teruko… chan?"

Teruko was sitting on the marble sink counters swinging 'her' legs back and forth… in nothing… but white boxer shorts. The white dress was in Momoi's arms and there were bits of ripped fabric in her hands.

Kise could feel his cheeks and ears flushing red and heating up. He quickly covered his eyes and shrieked. "I-I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Kise, you idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" Aomine burst into the restroom while looking to the side to avoid looking at the girls.

"This is the **girl's **bathroom!" Midorima snapped while covering his eyes and Murasakibara's eyes as they walked in.

"Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryouta." Akashi walked in also looking at the side. He was looking at the bathroom stalls but had a why-are-you-all-in-here aura.

Everyone was quiet and not even responding to Akashi. The redhead looked over at his former teammates and they were flabbergasted. All of their eyes were widened and Murasakibara dropped his bag of candy. The redhead followed their gaze and he was also surprised at the sight of Teruko shirtless and only wearing boxers.

"Hello," Teruko said nonchalantly. 'She' wasn't freaking out nor screaming at them to leave immediately. 'She' was abnormally calm.

"A-are you a boy or a girl?" Aomine asked.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi snapped.

"Satsuki?"

"Dai…chan? Satsuki?" Kise repeated. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah… we're childhood friends," Aomine explained. He faced the girl. "I thought you were staying home."

"I got invited last minute. What are you doing here? And why are you bothering Teruko-chan?" Momoi responded folding her arms across her light satin pink dress.

"Wait, is Teruko a boy or a girl?!" Kise exclaimed before the two childhood friends got off topic.

"I'm actually a boy and my name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Teru- Kuroko, pushed himself off of the counter and walked up to the group of rainbow haired men. He bowed. "Sorry for the confusion."

Even though he was male, all of them still blushed at his bare chest and kept looking away. All of them had the urge to touch the boy and mark him as theirs.

Kise quickly took off his blazer and slipped Kuroko's arms inside it before one of his friends (coughAkashicough) actually did bit the boy's pale, silky skin. The blazer was obviously way too big and it reached a bit passed his boxers.

"Wait, wait, wait… why did you punch me if you knew he was a guy?!" Kise complained.

"You weren't supposed to pull down someone's dress in the first place!" Momoi snapped back.

"You didn't have to slap me! I need this face for modeling!"

"Sh- He needs his gender to be a secret for his modeling career!"

"Huh?"

Before Momoi or Kuroko could explain what their situation was, Momoi's phone dinged. She quickly took it out and then grabbed Kuroko's arm.

"We don't have time to explain this!" She looked at Kuroko. "Your brother's outside waiting so we have to go."

"Satsuki!" Aomine shouted before she left the bathroom.

"Mou! I'll explain in school!" Momoi quickly said.

And just like that, she ran out the bathroom, dragging Kuroko with her and left the rainbow haired group standing there not knowing what to do next.

What a way to start a new year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Okay, okay. I haven't updated on my other two stories for a while solely because of the messy plot development going through my head. When something hits me, I promise that my little fingers will fly away on my keyboard and an update will appear.**

**So for now, enjoy this~**

**SHENANIGANS AWAY~ **


End file.
